One Too Many
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: On there annual 'Expedition:Summer' Sharpay and Gabriella learn many new things about each other and there new found personalities but is that all? Is there something going on with one of the girls, What is she trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

_One Too Many - Chapter One._

"SHIT!" Sharpay screamed before jumping out of bed and hurriedly pulling on a worn out designer mini skirt and an oversized chequered shirt.

"Whats up sweetie? Why don't you come back to bed?" Troy slurred, patting the mattress next to where he was lying.

"No, I can't, Ive got to go and meet Gabi at the airport. Sorry" Sharpay spluttered at the boy, before he had chance to protest the blonde had run down the stairs and out of the front door, searching for her car keys wildly in her purse praying that she didn't lose them last night. Eventually she found them in the bottom of her bag, she leapt into the drivers seat and sped down the freeway towards the international airport "Spain here I come" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

- - -

"Sharpay, I thought you weren't going to make it" Gabriella, Sharpays concerned best friend breathed with huge relief.

"Chill out babe, Weve got plenty of time"

"Shar, Our flight has been called twice. Theyre going to stop letting people on soon." The concern lifting in Gabriellas voice so even Sharpay could sense the urgency.

"Well we had better get going then, weve got a plane to catch" Sharpay said, linking arms with Gabriella and winking at a passing boy causing his girlfriend to slap him and walk off, causing a huge stir with the curious tourists.

- - -

"See I told you we would make it on time" Sharpay said to the concerned brown haired girl sitting next to her, scowling at her. Scrutinizing her every move. Watching Sharpay winking and smiling at the boys, trying to attract there attention until one came over.

"Hey, Im Jack" The tall, tanned, slim figure said in a satin silk voice before the drooling Gabriella and calm Sharpay.

"Im Sharpay and this is-" The girl turned to introduce Gabriella to the guy but noticed the expression on her face and decided against it "It doesn't matter, Im sharpay!" She repeated, causing Jack to laugh at the two girls.

"So my friend sent me over here to talk to you as a dare" Jack pointed over his shoulder at the other tall, tanned, slim figure who was in hysterics on another bench.

"Truth or Dare is a game for kids between the ages of 7 and 11, Don't you think you're a little past that stage now?" Sharpay teased

"Not the way we play it" Jack winked back at Sharpay, playing her game just as well as she does herself.

"So your that type then?" the blonde quizzed at the still standing boy.

"What? A rebel? Totally" he joked back, leaving Sharpay in fits of the giggles.

"Ok, you've won me over with your jokes and super cuteness."

"Well Im glad, as there is another part of the dare I sort of forget to mention to you" Jack said cautiously, not quite sure how the highly strung teenager would take it.

Sharpay stood up in one slow, gliding motion "Maybe I can sort that out then"

"You don't even know what it is" Jack laughed, slightly nervous. Recoiling back from the proceeding girl while his friend watched in horror as Sharpay put her slender arms around Jack's neck and gently kissed him.

"As I said, a game for the age range of 7 to 11" She breathed into his ear before releasing the blushing boy. Gathering her stuff and a shocked Gabriella, she turned on her heels and boarded her plane.

"Sharpay, you just kissed a boy you barely know?!" Gabriella exclaimed

"So what? I do it all the time"

"Wow, you've changed since our last summer expedition" Gabriella chuckled

"Or maybe you've just stayed the same" Sharpay pouted whilst swinging into her springy, worn out seat which would be hers for the next 12 hours.

"…Isn't that the same thing?" A confused Gabriella asked

"Hakuna Matata" Sharpay said dismissively, staring out the window at the last piece of California she would see for two weeks.

"Sharpay, you cant quote Lion King" Gabriella laughed

"Gabi, I can do what I like. _We _can do what _we _like. No adults telling is what to do for two weeks, and what does that equal?" Sharpay smirked to herself, knowing exactly what the answer was.

- - -

"This is our room then!" Sharpay said, standing in the doorway with Gabriella behind her, still out on the balcony.

"Shar, Just go in! You can still admire it, just from _inside"_ An agitated Gabriella snapped

"Ok Miss Kranky Pants, Geez somebody is a little jet lagged" The light hearted teen joked, Clearly not impressing the not-so light hearted teen. "Oh C'mon Gabi, were in Spain! Just us two, no one to tell us what to do! Isn't that exciting?"

"Not when you've been throwing up for the past 12 hours, No. Funny enough im not sharing that same excitement" Gabriella growled back at Sharpay through gritted teeth.

"Do you know what you need? A nice relaxing lie down by the pool, come one grab your stuff! Were going" Sharpay instructed the tired looking teen, Gabriella not really willing to do what was suggested but having no energy to protest so she went along with it anyway.

- - -

"See! How much fun is this?" Sharpay smiled, lying down on a white plastic sun lounger in her bikini that caught light on the sequins and flicked up into peoples eyes as they pass by, for a few nanoseconds rendering them blind.

"Yeah, I guess" Gabriella sighed

"Babe what's up? Your not being your normal outgoing self" Sharpay said, propping herself up on one elbow, white and silver shades in one hand and in the other a guys number that had been given to her 30 minutes ago.

Gabriella pouted and looked at Sharpay "Well I guess your doing enough of that for the both of us"

Feeling slightly sorry for the girl Sharpay decided to try and redeem herself by offering to go get them a drink. Gabriella agreed to this gesture, but accepting only a glass of water. No cocktail that Sharpay named could tempt her so off she went to the bar alone.

- - -

"What do you mean you cant serve me?! it's a bar isn't it? You have drink? So pour me one!" An agitated Sharpay pushed forcefully

"Im sorry Miss but you have no I.D and that means I cant sell you alcohol" The bar tender stated to the livid blonde

"Well fine fuc-"

"Its ok, shes with me" came a deep masculine voice from behind

Sharpay wheeled round to protest to the voice about buying her drink and how she doesn't want other peoples hand outs but somehow got lost in the deep emerald green eyes that belonged to the voice.

"Are you sure shes over 18 Ethan? I don't want to go fired…" The bar tender questioned the life guard that had offered to buy Sharpay a drink

"Erm…Hello? I am here yknow!" Sharpay waved her hands in front of the bar workers face to ndicate she wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"Im sure, Otherwise I wouldn't be buying her a drink would I?" Stated Ethan matter-of-factly. He was one of those people that whatever he said was the law and everybody had to abide by it, including the bar workers.

"Well if your sure E, Heres your drinks" The bar tender reluctantly handed them over to the smug Sharpay whilst Ethan threw some loose change over to the worker and turned round to face the blonde, sipping her martini.

"Your welcome" he said bluntly, turning on his heels and walking away

"Hey, you didn't give me a chance! Thank you oh mysterious knight in shining armour" she joked, bowing before him. He didn't laugh. Instead grunting a 'strange americans' remark and carrying on with his work duties.

"So you're a life guard eh? Nice!" Sharpay questioned, although rather rhetorical but she needed to keep this conversation going, she was intrigued by this guy. She felt something she had never felt before and wanted more of it. Now nearly jogging to keep up with his gaint strides, like a loyal Labrador puppy trotting along at her masters ankles.

"All in a days work, saving peoples lives." Ethan replied, clearly not too impressed by the immature school girl.

"So how can I repay you E?" Sharpay asked but she clearly touched a nerve with this unique boy.

"Only my friends call me 'E'…Your not one of them." He snarled.

"Well maybe we can be more than friends?"

They both turned a corner which seemed to lead to know where, Ethan suddenly turned to Sharpay, pinning her up against the side of the white washed wall of the building "Im fed up of you trying to act like an adult when clearly your just a naïve schoolgirl trying to fit in by becoming a slut"

Sharpay smiled "And your just an angry life guard who likes nothing better than getting girls up the side of buildings" she played her game well, gently flicking the end of his nose. That was it. He leaned in and forcefully pushed his lips against Sharpays, causing her to drop her martini and the bottle of water she had dutifully carried all this way for her friend, her best friend. But this was the make it or break it moment, she had to take this opportunity. It was once in a lifetime.

"Where is your room?" Ethan demanded

"Right this way" Sharpay led him up two flights of newly painted stairs, ready for the new season. She hurriedly found her key card for the room and shoved it in the door lock, pulling it out gently and waiting for the green light to appear which felt like an eternity but eventually it flashed indicating she had the permission to enter her air condition room with Ethan the lifeguard in tow.

___________

I hope you like, Please review with what you thought, Chapter two will be up asap! I would like to thank Alice for being my 'Go To Googler' whilst I was writing this! Much appreciated!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_One Too Many - Chapter Two_

"Sharpay? Shar? Ughh I bet I know where she is, totally betraying me again for another boy I bet shes got back at the room. That's it, I cant take it anymore" An angry Gabriella stormed around the fern plants on the resort towards the front desk

"Can I help?" An annoyingly chipper front desk worker asked the intense Gabriella

"Would I be able to rent another room as my supposedly best friend is a back stabbing bitch and I cant STAND it anymore" Gabriella both ranted and inquired to the taken aback worker

"And what is your name?"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Ill just activate this key and then its all yours. The number is 1794, Here" The slightly concerned desk worker handed the card over to the fuming girl. Gabriella grunted a _'Thank You_' and stormed back out into the baking heat and over to her old apartment.

"SHARPAY LET ME IN, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" Gabriella banged on the door.

"Shit, Its Gabi." Sharpay breathed, stopping Ethan.

"Just ignore her, she will soon go away" He pleaded, trying to pull her back

"No, She knows im in here and she sounds angry. E your going to have to hide, please will you do this for me?" Sharpay pleaded even more

"I guess, Ill go behind the curtain" Ethan moved quickly off the bed, collecting his trail of clothes which he had left when first entering the room and hid behind the curtain which separated the sinks from the rest of the room.

Sharpay stood by the door, her hand on the ice cold latch ready to prise it open as soon as Ethan was well hidden. She braved a look through the peep hole but this made her feel terrible, Sharpay knew she had been a terrible best friend and betrayed her best friend in every possible way but she could help it. It was like OCD with boys. Ethan gave her the all clear and reluctantly she pulled open the door letting Gabriella in.

"Im not stopping, Im just here for my stuff"

"W-w-why? Were all in this together, me and you, were all stars and you can see that" Sharpay faintly smiled, trying to lighten the mood but Gabriella wasn't in the mood for lightening the mood, She just wanted Sharpay out of her life.

"Don't try that High School Musical shit on me, Its not going to work. Im renting out another room so I don't have to be with you anymore"

"Gabi, what have I done?" Sharpay pleaded, she wanted answers.

"Its not _what_ you've done Sharpay its what you've _not_ done. That's the problem"

"Well let me know what I supposedly haven't done and ill do it! Please stay! This is our holiday"

"Your just constantly flirting with other boys and then when trying to make it up to me by buying me a drink you couldn't even manage that! I could've died from dehydration for all you cared" Gabriella screamed at the stunned Sharpay standing before her

"Ok well were being a little melodramatic don't you think? And I don't even know why I did try to make it upto you because to be honest I don't really know what I was trying to make up, I was just being nice but now you've just threw it all back in my face"

"Me? Thrown it back in _your_ face? I havent done anything! Its all been you Shar-" Gabriella stopped halfway through her sentence, picked up her bags and began to leave "I cant deal with this anymore, Ive got to go."

"Don't do this to me Gab"

"And yet you can do all this shit to me? No. Oh by the way Hello to the guy your hiding behind the curtain" After that bombshell Gabriella stormed out completely and made her way towards her new room.

"FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO HAVE FUN!" Sharpay screamed after the tearful Gabriella.

- - - _A Few Days Later - - -_

"E I still feel really bad about what happened between me and Gabriella" Sharpay said to the heart throb life guard, Sharpay laid back in a sun lounger sipping another unknown cocktail in a giant sun hat and over sized sun glasses while Ethan was perched on the edge of his seat ready to save a life at any minute, shielded from the strong rays by a red parasol.

"Forget about her, shes just a fun sponge" Ethan said dismissively to the edgy Sharpay

"But I cant, Shes my best friend and ive hurt her…a lot. Ive got to sort this out" Sharpay said, prising herself away from the seat of which she was getting a perfectly even tan.

"You don't even know what room shes in"

"But I can find that out" Sharpay smirked

"They wont tell you, its customer confidentially or whatever" Ethan stated

"Maybe they wont tell _me_ but they'll tell you" She grinned at the boy who was surprised he was suddenly a part of this

- - -

"Shes in room 1794" Ethan reported back to the eager tanned, blonde.

"Thanks babe, I owe you one" Gently kissing Ethan on the cheek she retreated back in the search of Gabriella. A few minutes later Sharpay had managed to track down the room she was after and was shouting for Gabriella to let her in.

"Excuse me?" A middle aged women opened the door so her and Sharpay where face to face

"Oh, sorry I thought this was my friends room" a very apologetic Sharpay explained

"Its ok, Just don't let it happen again" The woman chuckled awkwardly while Sharpay backed away at an alarming rate and quickly headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Gabriella Montez is staying in, Im her best friend and we had a slight argument, actually I wouldn't call it slight but we had an argument and now I don't know where she is and I _really _need to know this…please?" Sharpay begged, she rarely did this but this was important. The worker could sense the urgency and obliged to the request with no problems.

"Miss Montez checked out yesterday" Stated the chubby, slightly sweaty desk worker.

"Shit" exclaimed a stunned Sharpay who was now rooted to the floor from shock.

________________

Ok so this is definitely not as good as the first chapter but please give it time, I needed to include this in here somewhere for the story to work out so yeah. Please review on what you think!

Thanks xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_One Too Many - Chapter 3_

- One Month After Spain -

"Uhh I feel _so _sick" Sharpay ranted to Troy on the phone, catching up with him after her holiday showdown with her best friend, Gabriella.

"So when are you going to come see me then?" Troy flirted with the poorly blonde

"As soon as I can hold my dinner down" She winced, feeling a surge moving through her body.

"…well when's that?"

"I DON'T KNOW TROY! JUST LEAVE ME AL-" Sharpay cut off her sentence mid-way, throwing the phone handset aside she grabbed hold of the sink and promptly vomited. After cleaning herself up a bit she sunk down on the floor and retrieved back the phone, surprised to still find Troy on the other end. "Thought you would've hung up" she said weakly.

"no, I'm still here. Are you alright?" Troy questioned worriedly

"Bloody fabulous"

"Alright, no need for sarcasm!"

"Troy I've got to go, I'll phone you later." Sharpay didn't give the boy any chance to reply, she quickly hung up.

Grabbing a coat from the hooks at the bottom of the stairs Sharpay rushed out the front door, pushing her way through the bustling streets she finally reached the pharmacy after what seemed like an eternity. She slid open the doors and quietly stepped inside, afraid to bring attention to herself for once in her life. Making her way to pregnancy tests she made sure that nobody as following her, checking behind her every now and then.

Knocking loudly and shouting, This time Sharpay didn't care who noticed her. All she wanted was her best friend to talk to.

"GABRIELLA OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOUR HOME! PLEASE…please" She begged, hearing how weak and vulnerable she was.

The door creaked open, only inches wide but it was enough for Sharpay to recognise the ghostly figure that stood behind it. "What do you want Sharpay?" Gabriella questioned, unsure of why the person who had betrayed her so badly just a month before was now so desperate to see her.

"Please, can I come in?" the blonde pleaded

Gabriella opened the door a few inches wider to let Sharpay in, Both the girls moved over to the sofa and sat down. Embracing the awkwardness. "Gabriella…I'm pregnant"

Gabriella looked down at the floor "Well Hi to you too"

"Gabi this is serious, I don't know how to tell Troy about it…"

"wait, how do you know its Troy's baby? I'm sure you've been with a ton of guys recently other than Troy, take Spain for an example." the clearly agitated Gabriella questioned

"because Spain was only a month ago and I just have a feeling that it is Troy's" Sharpay tried to reason

Gabriella glared at the girl opposite, someone who she barely recognised anymore "So that statement loosely translates into 'I don't care who's baby it is, I'm going to tell Troy it's his anyway"

"No! Not at all, I wouldn't lie to Troy like that."

"oh so you can lie to me and that's acceptable but Troy is a completely different story?"

"you know I didn't mean that"

"Sharpay your too shallow too notice what is even right in front of you! It's not always all about you, other people are going through the same as you right now and you don't even notice" Gabriella yelled at a stunned Sharpay, breaking off her rant early and bursting into tears.

A shocked Sharpay managed to stutter out a few words "…y-your…pregnant too?"

Gabriella nodded.

The End.


End file.
